Accusations
by derorriM
Summary: He'd be lucky to be alive after this. Hitsukarin. There are other pairings if you look closely.
1. Not gay

**A/N: WOOOOOOOO! It's Karin and Yuzu's birthday! (May 6th) ****Yeah. I had to let that out. **

**This is part one of three. Please R&R!**

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

* * *

><p>"Another mission already? You came by here a week ago!"<p>

"It's not my fault they sent me here, Kurosaki."

"I'm just saying that it isn't necessary for you to be in Karakura. I mean, I'm here. Oh, and did I mention that Don and that afro shinigami dude were here too?"

Hitsugaya sighed. _'Might as well do this now so that my death won't be as gruesome.'_

"All I'm saying is that you should leave now, Toushirou—"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Damn it, Toushirou! Why does it matter to you? And can you hurry up? I can't keep Karin and Yuzu waiting for me. It's their birthday today."

Crap. He had forgotten Karin's birthday too. At this rate, he was going to die thrice.

"Didn't you say earlier that there was something you wanted to tell me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Good. Now I can tell you that—"

_**Yeah, tell him. Let him know that you're dating Karin.**_

_'Shut up, Hyourinmaru. I was getting there! You don't have a say in this. I'm the one telling him, so shut up."_

**_Whatever you say, boss. _**

"I'm not being paid to stand here, so HURRY THE HELL UP."

Hitsugaya hissed. "I'm _very_ sorry. Would you be happier If I did pay you?"

"Get to the point."

"Fine. I'm..." Hitsugaya hesitated.

"Don't be shy. I'm not going to laugh that much."

"Okay, okay. This thing I wanted to tell you, it's a serious matter, so I want you to accept it as I go along."

"Go on."

"I just wanted to inform you that..."

"That?"

"I am in a relationship."

The Kurosaki snickered.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

He really wanted to kill Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, I don't kid."

"But you are a kid, Hitsu**GAY**a-taichou." An emphasis was put on the word 'gay'.

The child prodigy fumed. "I'm not gay!"

"Then why is the word gay in your name?"

"It isn't. You're just stupid to even dare accuse me of being gay."

"But it isn't an accusation. It's the truth."

"I'm not homosexual. How many times do I have to tell you? And my name is pronounced Hit-su-GUY-a Toushirou. Get it in your head."

"Nah, I still don't see it. You're more of a gay than a guy."

"How?"

"Well first of all, you're hygienic and good-looking."

Hitsugaya's cheeks turned purple.

"And you call me gay."

Ichigo came into realization.

"No! I-It's not like that!"

"Watch your words then."

"You're still gay. You know that."

"No I AM NOT. I can prove it to you." All so suddenly, a girl approached the two.

It was Yuzu.

"Yuzu? What are you doing here?"

She pouted. "You took so long, Ichi-nii. So I told Karin I would check on you."

Ichigo glared at the boy beside him.

The Kurosaki sister turned to face Hitsugaya.

"Do I know you?" She gave him a lopsided smile.

"No, but I think that if I kissed you, I would." Hitsugaya smirked.

"W-what? Toushirou what do you—" He was too late. Hitsugaya had pressed his lips onto Yuzu's.

"Oh no, you don't!" Angered, he pulled them apart.

Hitsugaya wasn't too dismayed. However, Yuzu shuffled off in another direction; her cheeks bright red.

"Look at what you just did! Yuzu hates people who touch her inappropriately!"

"I didn't touch her."

"Yes you did."

"We're not going there again."

"..."

"Well, at least she has an idea of what kind of person I am."

"You mean a player?"

"Hell no! I was just trying to prove that I'm straight!"

Ichigo growled.

"You failed the test."

"Wait...what?"

"Karin's not going to be happy when she finds out that you're cheating on her," Ichigo spoke calmly as he began to walk away.

Shocked, Hitsugaya tried to search for the right words to say.

"Y-You knew all along?"

"Of course. Karin told me a month ago."

Hitsugaya cringed. What was he going to do once Ichigo told her about what had just happened?

He knew couldn't stop Ichigo from telling her. Besides, Yuzu could tell her.

He also knew for sure he couldn't run. She would find him in a matter of seconds.

Perhaps a new soccerball would convince her to spare his life.


	2. He's dead now

**A/N: If Kubo Tite gave me Bleach, I would start eating rocks. But Bleach **isn't **mine; which means I should stick to eating things that are edible.**

**This chapter takes place in the Kurosaki Household.**

* * *

><p>Toushirou's POV<p>

...

"Toushirou, I'm so happy that you came to visit me! When Ichi-nii told me that you were trying to avoid me, I began to think otherwise!" I felt her hands slip around my neck.

"Oh." I had a feeling she wasn't going to be happy much longer.

**_She doesn't seem to be angry with you._**

_'Yeah, but you should be aware that Karin is very good at hiding her emotions,' _I warned Hyourinmaru.

_**I agree. She is good at that, unlike you.**_

_'Just shut up, please.'_

**_Why? I'm having fun! Remember that time when you first asked her out on a date? You blew it!_**

_'I don't think so, Hyourinmaru. From what I remembered, she kissed me. A lot. I wouldn't count that as a failure.'_

**She_ kissed you. And I said _you _blew it, not her. You were the one who spilled juice on her shirt, after all._**

Before, I could yell back at my zanpakutou, Karin shoved something in my mouth. I began chewing it. I didn't know why I did, and everything became awkward after that.

**_Why the __hell are you doing that? That could be crap__, for goodness sake!_**

The good thing was that it wasn't. I still hated it though. It was sugary and sweet.

"Is it good, Toushirou? I know you don't usually cake but I was hoping that this would change your mind. It's mocha, by the way."

I wanted to point and laugh at Hyourinmaru right now. _'See, Hyourinmaru? Did you hear her? Cake, not crap.'_

He didn't reply.

"Toushirou? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Sorry. It's just that something's been in my mind lately."

"What? You're breaking up with me, Toushirou?" I slapped my forehead.

"No, Karin. I'm not going to break up with you. I like you too much to even think about leaving you."

She grinned. "You're so sweet."

**_He's a bastard, actually._**

Again, I wanted kill Hyourinmaru, but Karin stopped me as if she was on his side. I sure hoped she wasn't though.

This time, she grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the kitchen of her home.

"Yuzu, can Toushirou and I go outside for a while? I want to test out my new soccerball!" She called out to her twin sister, who was cooking.

**_Wait, you mean that cute brunette over there is her twin? They look nothing alike! _****_Why didn't you choose her instead of Karin? No offense, but she's ugly._**

I ignored Hyourinmaru.

Yuzu began to hum before finally answering Karin's question. "Why, of course, Karin-chan! Now, who is this Toushirou you've been mentioning about?"

She turned to face me. Her eyes widened. This wasn't going to be good.

"You! Y-You're that pervert who touched me!" And she slapped me on the face. Ow.

Karin's eyes began to furrow in confusion. "Yuzu, why did you slap Toushirou? What are you talking about?"

Yuzu's eyes teared up. She pointed to me. "That boy, Karin-chan, kissed me." Karin's eyes flared up.

She grabbed my collar. "You're definitely not getting any tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is part two of three. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
